


Tavros Puts on a Show

by krazieLeylines



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazieLeylines/pseuds/krazieLeylines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for specialsari for Drone Season 2014</p><p>Roxy catches Tavros masturbating and invites Gamzee over to watch the show with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tavros Puts on a Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [specialsari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialsari/gifts).



\--tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering terminallyCapricious [TG]--  
TG: hey gamzee  
TC: HeY rOx WhAt'S aLl Up WiTh YoUr BaD sElF?  
TG: hey gamzee  
TG: guess what  
TC: MaAaAaAn GiRl YoU kNoW i AiN't ThE mOtHeR fUcKiN bEsT wHeN iT cOmEs To Be PlAyInG tHoSe GuEsSiNg GaMeS.  
TC: CaN i AlL gEt A cLuE aT lEaSt?  
TG: umm ok  
TG: what is gray and brown all over  
TG: wait  
TG: thats a dumbass clue nvm let me think of something better  
TC: HaHaHaHa, TaKe AlL tHe TiMe YoU nEeD, rOx SiS, i AiN't AlL gOiNg No WhErE oR nOtHiNg.  
TG: k  
TG: so remember when you noticed i was leik weirdly good at uncovering secrets and stuff  
TC: Oh YeAaAh, YoU'rE jUsT lIkE a MoThEr FuCkIn MaGnEt FoR sOlVeD mIrAcLeS aNd ShIt.  
TG: yeah  
TG: and then you thought it would be really awesome if i were to discover certain things that a certain someone might want to keep private  
TC: UhHhHhHhHhHh  
TC: I tHiNk I gOt An InKlInG oF tHaT sTuCk In My MeMoRy NoGgIn.  
TG: and then tavros practically dared me to try  
TG: remember??  
TC: Oh.  
TC: OhHhHhH.  
TC: YoU mOtHeR fUcKiN dIdN't.  
TG: i mother fuckin did :3  
TC: HaS tAvRoS gOt HiS kNoWiNg On To ThIs YeT?  
TG: negative  
TG: so hurry up gamz  
TG: or youll miss the show ;3  
\--tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering terminallyCapricious [TC]--

\--

Tavros’s room was just down the hall from Gamzee’s, so it didn’t take long for him to tiptoe over. Roxy was already leaning against the door, a finger pressed to her lips, although she appeared on the edge of bursting into giggles herself.

Over the years of sharing a house, each roommate had been caught masturbating at one time or another. For Gamzee, it was a near monthly basis, and both Gamzee and Tavros had caught Roxy at one point or another. Tavros, it seemed, was the exception to the rule, causing Gamzee and Roxy to wonder if it was even something that the Taurus did. (Tavros himself wouldn’t give a straight answer on the matter.) 

This was a quite a momentous occasion, Gamzee thought to himself as he crept to stand beside Roxy. At first he couldn’t hear much of anything – not too surprising, as Tavros wasn’t generally a vocal guy, but still disappointing. 

Before Gamzee could give Roxy a quizzical glance, wondering how on Earth she was so sure Tavros was even giving himself a little self-love, there was an undeniable squeak from the other side of the door. Gamzee recognized the sound of Tavros’s bed springs, and when he focused on the sound, he noticed he could hear Tavros’s breath, heavy and panting in a rhythm he knew all too well.

Roxy did giggle then, and Gamzee had to clamp a hand over her mouth quickly, feeling the vibration of her lips against his soft palm. 

Thankfully, Tavros didn’t appear to notice, and after a second of held breath, Gamzee dared to twist the knob with utmost caution, pulling the door open a mere inch and a half. Roxy’s hands tightened into the fabric of Gamzee’s shirt in excitement as he slowly leaned in so he could peek in.

It wasn’t the best, view, granted, but it was unmistakable. There Tavros sat on the edge of his bed, leaning back just a bit. His pants and adorable pokemon themed boxers were down to his ankles. Gamzee could see his bare thigh, and a hand working up and down his bulge, engorged with his beautiful ochre blood. Tavros’s other hand was also between his legs, the muscles in his arm flexing, presumably working his fingers in and out of his nook. Gamzee kept himself still as he could, although his bulge wasn’t getting with the program. He felt the blood and heat collecting between his legs as Tavros writhed on the bed, giving himself quick pumps and hips jerky as he thrust into the fingers filling up his slick insides.

Gamzee had almost forgotten about Roxy, but he quickly remembered when he felt her slim little pixie fingers wiggle down past the elastic on his pants and boxers. He pulled back to grin at her as her hand reached around his stiffening cock, her thumb already circling over the sensitive skin of the head.

Her other hand was under the folds of her skirt, and Gamzee noticed he could see her panties from where she wiggled them down enough so she could touch herself.

“Good?” Roxy mouthed, a line of pink blush settled across her nose and cheeks the way it always did when she was aroused. 

Gamzee nodded, waving her over in front of him so she could watch. Thankfully, Roxy was a talented girl, and her hand on him never stilled as she moved forward to peek in on Tavros. He allowed himself to lean back against the wall as she watched to her heart’s content, focusing on her palm sliding up and down over his cock, sometimes twisting her wrist in the way that made delicious waves of heat and tingling pleasure wash over him from head to toe.

After a second, Gamzee opened an eye and got his hand under Roxy’s skirt so he could run his fingers over her vulva lips from behind, which immediately had her muffling a squeal and popping her butt out back towards him for more.

Gamzee was about to shhhh her, only to freeze when he heard Tavros moaning his name.

“Gamzee, nng… just open the damn door, already…”

Before Gamzee’s mind could even comprehend exactly what he was being told to do, Roxy yanked the door open the rest of the way, revealing Tavros, naked from the waist down, now completely on his back with his legs spread towards them, giving Gamzee and Roxy an uncensored view of exactly what his hands and fingers were up to.

“Mother fuckin’ shit,” Gamzee said, watching and stunned. Roxy was more responsive, giving a few encouraging hoots.

A smile spread across Tavros’s face, and he lifted his hips at her enthusiasm, pulling his fingers out of his nook so he could spread the lips and see how wet he was, his other hand tugging faster at his bulge. 

Gamzee was frozen, aroused to a point of pain, his now neglected bulge throbbing hard.

Tavros tugged and bucked, and it didn’t take long for him to reach his limit. His cum burst from his bulge, spilling across his stomach. He milked his orgasm to completion, a few bursts of bronze-tinted lubrication spilling from his nook to drip down the bed spread. His hips spasmed with a couple of aftershocks, and then his body went limp and still.

“Hot,” Roxy broke the silence, “So hot. Gamz, we should return the favor.”

“Return the favor?” Gamzee was lost for a moment, his mind still replaying the mental image of Tavros cumming over himself and not registering Roxy’s meaning.

And then Roxy began to yank off her clothing, and oh yeah, returning the favor. That made sense.

Gamzee began to strip, watching Roxy head over and put a foot up on the bed so Tavros got a good view of her as she slipped a couple of fingers into herself. Gamzee moved behind her, kissing at her throat and tugging at her wrist.

After a few more thrusts, Roxy pulled her fingers out and put them up to Gamzee’s mouth for him to clean.

He sucked at them softly as he positioned himself at Roxy’s entrance, a hand sneaking around her to find that little nub of nerves that Roxy loved having teased so much.

Tavros grinned and sat up on an elbow to enjoy the show.


End file.
